Standing Together IN Devil's Manor
by CoyoteWolf
Summary: When Voldemort thinks of another 'brilliant' idea,he and his Death Eaters end up in a rather..annoying position.Will the Order help Voldemort reclaim his place as the rightful Dark Lord?WARNING: signing Death Eaters,a dumb Lucius,and a very pathetic attem
1. Time Doesn't Fly

A/N: Yes I do like music and yeah I might put some into this story and I do occasionally change the lyrics to a song. This chapter's song belongs to Good Charlotte. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! NO REVIEWS NO SECOND CHARTER! This story takes place in 1996.

Disclaimer: I don't own any H.P. characters or scenery.

************************************************************************************

The twelve year-old boy laid in the shade of a huge oak tree with a smile the size of the country on his face, enjoying the peaceful sound of the river flowing and the birds chirping. His bright turquoise were closed in relaxation and one of his arms was propping up his head while the other brushed his sleek black hair out of his face.

_The cause of all his happiness came from the fact that his only dream had come true: to live in harmony with the world and every living thing in it. He and his fellow Slytherins could walk down the street and no one would take off running or screaming. He'd admit it… everything was wonderful now…   _

"Voldemort!" he heard someone yell. The twelve year-old, Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort rather, jumped at being addressed and let out a gasp of pain as a whip made contact with his shirtless back. 

"Get back to work now!" Grindelwald roared. "I want this whole house to glow in the dark so get moving!" The dark wizard eyed Voldemort and added, "that means you." Whip in hand he continued down the room to the others whose ankles were all separately chained to one long chain that ran through the whole house and was attached to the wall. 

Voldemort got to his feet, picked up a paintbrush, dipped it in a paint can, and began to paint next to, his Death Eater and good friend, Lucius Malfoy, who was also twelve.

"Faster! Work faster!" shouted Grindelwald as he paced up and down the room.

"Yes, master Grindelwald!" everyone responded in chorus. 

**Marauder#3Moony presents:**

Standing Together IN Devil's Manor Chapter 1 

*Time Doesn't Fly*

"Jerk," muttered Voldemort as soon as Grindelwald was once again on the other side of the room.

"Tell me about it," mumbled Lucius, stroking the pain brush up and down the wall.

"Okay. He's been a jerk since I was-" 

"Silence you two!" yelled Grindelwald.

"Yes, master Grindelwald!" they said together. Absentmindedly Voldemort stopped paining and continued to listen to the soft stroking sound of the paintbrushes. 

About a year after his return he had thought of a way to make his army even stronger: to bring back the previous Dark Lord, his uncle Grindelwald. Everything seemed to go according to plan. He had obeyed every order Voldemort gave him. But then it backfired. Grindelwald had barged in on him and a few select Death Eaters while having a meeting and announcing that he was over throwing Voldemort. 

And that he did. When Voldemort had objected Grindelwald had turned him and his closest followers into children, so they wouldn't be a threat, and had enslaved them. He forced them to work all day without food or sleep. The only two things he had ever given them was one bottle of water a day for them all to share and the promise that he was going to kill them all.

Voldemort and his supporters listened to Grindelwald mostly because he was very intimidating with his whip and wand in hand, but Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort listened for another reason. Lucius and his wife were threatened that if they disobeyed him that their son, Draco (who was recently eight with the mind of his normal self and was being held captive in the dungeons), would be killed. Voldemort however listened because Grindelwald had hinted that two people who he hadn't seen in a while were being held with Draco.

Someone picked Voldemort up, turned him around, and slammed him into the newly painted wall. Voldemort gulped. He was face to face with a pissed off Grindelwald who was holding him by his neck a foot above the ground.

Voldemort grasped Grindelwald's hand with both of his own. He was making choking noises and he felt his face start to turn a blue. When Voldemort went limp Grindelwald took this as surrender and dropped him to the ground.

"Now, my little creation, I suggest you get back to work!" Grindelwald raised the whip and Voldemort covered his face…but Grindelwald didn't hit him. Instead he continued down the room shouting, "Bellatrix, you insane moron! Stop painting the floor!" 

Voldemort looked up at a nine year old Bellatrix Black-Lestrange and caught her eye. She winked and mouthed, 'you owe me big time'. A few Death Eaters sniggered but covered it up with a cough. 

The coughing didn't fool Grindelwald. He turned to them all and hissed, "that's right laugh it up now because you're all going to spend the whole night scrubbing that paint off the floor!" The smiles were wiped clear off their faces and they turned to give Bellatrix an it's-not-your-fault look.

She smiled as Grindelwald unchained her from the main chain and hauled her to her feet. Then he dragged her by the wrist into the other room; the punishment room. Voldemort turned his gaze away from the door.He couldn't stand to think about it. Bellatrix was the first one out of the Death Eaters to see the inside of it beside him. 

For the next half an hour Voldemort and the other found it hard to work with Bellatrix's cries of pain. But Lucius constantly reminded each of them that it could easily be them that goes in there next and that thought kept them painting. A surge of guilt passed through Voldemort's mind but he quickly told himself that Bellatrix choose to do what she did on her own.

Ten minutes later the door opened and a crying Bellatrix was thrown in. Grindelwald stepped in behind her and announced, "I'm going to bed and in the meantime a few of my servants will be checking in on you to make sure you are all working. So when I get up I expect this whole lower level of the house to be done getting painted or else." No one dared to ask or else what.

"How can we when we're chained up?" Voldemort challenged Grindelwald. With an amused expression on his face Grindelwald snapped his fingers and the chains unchained themselves. He smirked and left.

The second he did three boys around ten ran forward to Bellatrix. One who had a long, twisted face and a other who had matted brown hair helped her up. 

"Thanks, Antonin, Rodolphus," she sniffed as they lifted her to her feet. The tallest out of the three, Rabastan Lestrange, brushed her off.  

"No prob'," Rodolphus Lestrange responded. "You okay? What'd he do?"

"Oh the usual," Bellatrix tried to say with a smile. "The whip. And I think I pissed him off even more when I said, 'I pledge my allegiance to Lord Voldemort and not you'.

"Damn straight!" commented a pockmarketed man with greasy hair, Augustus Rookwood. 

"Shut the Hell up, Rookwood," a man with greasy hair and pale skin hissed.

"You shut the Hell up, Snape!" Augustus retorted.   

"How about you both shut the Hell up," Narcissa said.

He started it!" exclaimed Augustus.

"I don't care. All I know is that I finished it," replied Narcissa. 

Bellatrix, Antonin, Rodolphus, and Rabastan returned to help the others paint the room. The three boys each split up and went to a different wall while Bellatrix walked over to help Narcissa. 

She picked up a paintbrush and lifted it to the wall. But before she could do anything she dropped it as she slid down to her knees and clenched her teeth trying to hide her pain.

"Severus, Lucius, please help Bellatrix up and give her a comfortable place to relax in the middle of the room," Voldemort ordered without looking up. 

Severus scowled but joined Lucius who was already at Bellatrix's side. They lifted her off her feet and carried her into the middle of the room then gently set her onto the floor (all the furniture from the first floor was moved to the second).

Bellatrix finally found the strength to protest, "but, master-"

"I'm not you master hear, Bella," said Voldemort. "I'm your friend. So just relax."

"But if I get caught-"

"Keyword 'if'. You're not going to get caught because we have lookouts that will warn us if someone is coming. And if by any chance we do get caught I'll take the blame since," Voldemort winked, "I owe you big."

"Thanks," she said laying her head down on the ground and closing her eyes.

"I vote we help the time go by!" Lucius yelled.

"And I vote you shut up," Severus sneered.

Lucius ignored him and added, "music time! I start!" Everyone started painting to the same beat.

(Lucius) One day I woke up   
I woke up knowing   
Today is the day I will die   
Cashdogg was barking   
Went to the park   
And enjoyed that one last time   
(Rodolphus:)I called my mother   
Told her I loved her   
I begged her not to cry   
I wrote her a letter   
I said I'd miss her   
And signed that goodbye   
(Narcissa:)you know the happiest day of my life   
I swear the happiest day of my life   
Is the day that I die   
  
(Voldemort:)Can you feel the cold tonight? (Lucius: the day that I died)   
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I died)   
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I died)   
All alone, but I feel fine (the day that I died)   
  
(Rabastan:)We took a drive and…   
We drove through DC   
To see the places we lived   
Our conversations   
We talked of old friends   
And all the things that we did   
Summer nights   
Drunken fights   
mistakes we made   
Did we live it right?   
  
(Auaustus:)You know the happiest day of my life   
I swear the happiest day of my life   
Is the day that I died   
  
(Severus:)Can you feel the cold tonight? (Antonin: the day that I died)   
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I died)   
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I died)   
All alone but I feel just fine (the day that I died)   
  
(Rodolphus:)you know the happiest day of my life   
I swear the happiest day of my life   
I know the happiest day of my life, is the day that I died   
  
(Voldemort:)Can you feel the cold tonight? (Lucius: the day that I died)   
It sets, but it's alright (the day that I died)   
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I died)   
All alone, but I feel fine (the day that I died)   
  
(All:)Did I live it right?   
I hope I lived it right   
Did I live it right?   
I know I lived it right   
Did I live it right?   
I hope I lived it right   
Did I live it right?


	2. Paint Fights

**Marauder#3Moony presents: **

**Standing Together IN Devil's Manor Chapter 2**

**Paint Fights**

"Hey! I hear happy!" Grindelwald shouted from the other room.

"I thought he went to sleep," whispered Lucius to Voldemort rather loudly.

"Dumb fuck!" Bellatrix hissed. Lucius turned to face her. "We can all hear you and I bet Grindelwald can too."

"Really? Wow," Lucius said sarcastically. "We _wouldn't want that_. I mean after all we _are_ discussing ideas to destroy this place and reclaim out rightful places as rulers of the universe."

"Yeah we are," said Narcissa. She rolled her eyes and continued to paint.

"Wait…who'd you say is the rightful ruler of the world?" Voldemort said with a deathly glare.

"You!" everyone chorused innocently, not meeting his eye.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Um, guys?"

"What, Voldemort?"

"I dropped my paint brush."

"You didn't have one."

"I didn't?"

"No, Bella. He did."

I did?"

No, he didn't!"

"But, guys, I just had it and-"

"Yes, he did you psychotic moron!"

"Hello. People! I can't find my-"

"You didn't have one, my lord."

"Yes, he did!"

"No-"

"Shut up both of you!"

And then, out of the darkness, came a voice, singing:

"**This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long."**

"Lucius! I demand you shut up!" Voldemort shirked.

"**Couldnt think of any lyrics  
No I never wrote the lyrics  
So I'll just sing any old lyrics  
That come to my mind  
**

"Lucius! You gay ass! Stop it!" Severus agreed with Voldemort.

**"You really need words  
A whole lotta rhymin words  
You gotta write so many words  
Hmm mmm  
Ta do it, ta do it, ta do it, ta do it, ta do it, ta do it right,child"  
**  
**This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long **

I know that your probably sore  
Cuz I didnt write any more  
I just didnt get to complete it  
So thats why I gotta repeat it

This song is just 6 words long (6 words long)  
This song is just 6 words long (6 words long)

Oh I make a lotta money  
They pay me a ton o' money  
They're payin me plenty o' money  
To sing this song, child

I gotta fill time  
3 minutes worth of time  
Oh how will I fill so much time?  
Hmm mmm  
I'll throw in a solo, a solo, a solo, a solo, a solo here

(saxaphone and drum solo)

This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long  
This song is just 6 words long

This song's got nothin to say  
But Im recording it anyway  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know I could find a good rhym here

Oh ya gotta have a-music  
Ya need really catchy music  
This song has got plenty o' music  
But just 6 words, child

And so I'll sing em over  
and over and over and over  
and over and over and over  
Hmm mmm  
and over  
and over  
and over  
and over  
and over  
and over again

6 words long  
6 words long  
6 words long  
6 words long (fading)  
6 words long (fading)  
6 words long (fading)  
6 words long-"

Lucius was forced to stop singing when someone slamed a bucket of paint on his head. Without reason the lights came back on.

"Hey! The lights are back," said Antonin.

"Where?" asked Lucius, paint bucket and all.

"Great...look at this mess!" yelled Bellatrix.

"Hey!" shouted Voldemort happily.

"What?" asked Lucius.

"I _did_ have a paintbush!" Vldemort said gleefully, picking it up.


End file.
